Chocolate & honey
by pOlii-chan
Summary: Segunda: El siempre elegia a Kykio, por mas que le doliera sabia que el nunca se fijaria en alguien como ella. Esta sensacion esta matando el corazon de Kagome...
1. Chapter 1

Hola! aqui traigo unas historias cortas de esta pareja que me encanta.

las Historias no tienen nada en comun, asi que espero que le guste :)

Inuyasha no es mio, es de su mama :) okai no mas solo hago esta historias para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes :) esper que les agrade.

"Luciérnagas"

Sus ojos perdidos en el cielo oscuro y nocturno, mirando aquellas estrellas que en su época no pueden ser vistas tan fácilmente por las luces de la ciudad. Sentada bajo aquel árbol donde lo vio por primera vez y donde le robo el corazón. Extendió sus manos tratando de alcanzar las estrellas junto con sus sueños.

La briza acaricio sus largos cabellos negros, en su rostro se asomo una sonrisa triste. Bajo sus manos y las coloco en su regazo. Su vista no se separaba del cielo brillante y negro. Mas… una voz la saco de su trance.

- ¿Qué tanto vez Kagome?- volteo a ver el dueño de aquella voz y pudo notar que era el…

- I-Inuyasha…- susurro con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.-solo miraba el cielo.

- Baka… ¿Cómo te puede entretener el cielo?- dijo sentándose junto a ella.

- Es solo que en mi época no se ve así el cielo tan estrellado… tan…brillante.- dijo en voz baja cuya se perdía en la briza.

- Entiendo…- respondió mirándola mientras que ella volvía a enfocar su vista en el cielo.

- Una vez de niña mi madre me menciono que el cielo era hermoso cuando ella era niña pues no había tanta luz y tecnología como ahora, que en una parte de su casa había un lago donde hermosas luciérnagas se podían ver volando por el lugar.- menciono Kagome mirando a Inuyasha con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Y… ¿nunca has visto luciérnagas?-pregunto el mirando aquellos ojos chocolate.

- No... hay mucha gente y ruido en mi época, que un día simplemente se fueron.- contesto triste mas aun con su sonrisa.

Inuyasha no contesto, solo se puso de pie y se puso frente a ella. Kagome lo miro sin entender, el solo poso una de sus manos en la espalda de ella y la otra debajo de sus piernas, y la cargo.

- ¡¿QUE HACES INUYASHA?- grito ella confundida pero por parte de el ninguna palabra salió de sus labios.

Su sombra pasaba por árboles y arbustos, sus pies tocaba trocos y pasto. Kagome no entendía solo volteo su rostro contra el pecho de Inuyasha pues el viento y varias hojas golpeaban sus ojos. Inuyasha al notar el rostro de ella estaba contra su pecho Inuyasha la pego mas a él buscan aquel calor que ella podía darle.

Por unos minutos siguió corriendo por aquel extenso bosque, hasta que se detuvo en seco. Miro a su alrededor y sonrío ampliamente. Kagome noto como él se detenía, primero volteo a ver a Inuyasha cuya mirada dorada se enfoco en ella, un rubor apareció en aquellas blancas mejillas. Se dio la vuelta para mirar en donde estaba. Sus ojos se abrieron, Inuyasha la bajo de sus manos dejando que Kagome se sostuviera en el piso con su rostro asombrado.

Un lago con aguas cristalinas donde se reflejaba una luna creciente y blanca junto con estrellas del firmamento. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir, la briza solo pasó moviendo los cabellos de ambos chicos en aquella escena.

- Inuyasha… ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo sin dejar de ver aquel hermoso lugar donde se encontraban

- Solo espera Kagome- dijo sentándose, miro a Kagome quien estaba atónita. Tomo una de las manos de Kagome y la jalo hacia abajo haciendo que cayera en sus piernas, los dos se sonrojaron. Kagome se acomodo entre las piernas de Inuyasha y el la recargo en su pecho.- Kagome… voltea a ver el lago…-susurro Inuyasha en el oído de Kagome, ella obedeció y sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer al ver lo que pasaba.

Luciérnagas por todo el lugar, su brillo daba resplandor a cada rincón oscuro de aquel hermoso lugar. Por arriba y por abajo las luciérnagas volaban su luz dorada resaltaba en su reflejo del agua, posándose en arboles o flores silvestres aquellas luces parecían estrellas en la tierra.

- ¿te gusta Kagome?- pregunto Inuyasha acercándola más a él, ella asintió y se giro para ver el rostro de él.

Inuyasha vio lagrimas correr por aquellas mejillas rosadas, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de él, no una sonrisa burlona que el solía tener, mas bien una sonrisa de ternura a ver como Kagome lloraba de alegría.

- ¿Por qué…lo hiciste Inuyasha?- dijo ella mirándolo. Chocolate y dorado combinados, mirándose esperando una reacción, Inuyasha sonrío más.

- Preguntas el porqué… eso es simple de explicar querida Kagome…- se acerco más a su rostro provocando un sonrojo en ella.- es… porque deseo más que nada cumplir cada uno de tus sueños y deseos.

Kagome se sorprendió, su mirada se enfoco más en la de Inuyasha. Mirando aquellos orbes dorados en busca de sinceridad y honestidad. En los ojos de el había más que aquella verdad, una mirada de amor y ternura se logro ver, una mirada nunca antes vista en los ojos del medio demonio.

- Y ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?- volvió a preguntar Kagome esperando esa respuesta que ella soñaba con tener, aquella que revelara los sentimientos de el hacia ella…

Inuyasha la miro, su vista dorada enfoco en los ojos chocolate de ella. Se acerco más a su rostro quedando a milímetros de distancia.

- P-porque… - un rubor se apodero en las mejillas de Inuyasha, sí que era difícil decirle sus sentimientos.-t-te… amo… te amo Kagome…- finalizo mientras ella volvía a derramar lagrimas.

- "_¿será un sueño? ¿E-estará jugando con mis sentimientos?"- _volteo su mirada a un lado, sin poder creer. Las luciérnagas pasaban entre ellos. Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver como ella ya no lo miraba. La tomo del mentón para que lo mirara, Kagome se ruborizo ante el acto del medio demonio.

- Confía en mi… es verdad lo que te digo… te amo…enserio que lo hago Kagome- suplico Inuyasha deseaba que ella confiara en el…- Kagome…dime… dime que me amas también…necesito el saberlo…quiero escucharlo de tus labios…- volvió a suplicar, el aun sostenía su mentón esperando escuchar esas palabras que el imploraba… que llenarían su corazón.

- Y-yo…-se ruborizo al ver como la mirada de él se enfocaba en la de ella- t-te…a-amo…, t-te amo Inuyasha- tartamudeo perdiéndose en los orbes dorados de él, los dos estaban perdidos en las miradas de uno a otro, chocolate y miel…perfecta dulce combinación.

Inuyasha acerco su rostro al de ella, hasta que el espacio entre ellos fue roto. Ella abrió los ojos en par en par él, Inuyasha la estaba besando. Cerro sus ojos y correspondió algo torpe al beso y dejo que las mariposas que yacían ocultas en su estomago volaran dando nuevas sensaciones nunca antes descubiertas por ella.

El trasmitió todo aquel amor oculto que había sentido por ella desde hace tiempo, un beso tierno y lleno de pasión. Él jamás había imaginado lo dulce de los labios de ella y suaves simplemente perfectos para él. Kagome abrazo del cuello a Inuyasha acercándolo más a ella.

Se separaron buscando aire y sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, ruborizados y abrazados, mientras las luciérnagas iban y venían. Mas dos luciérnagas se posaron en ellos, una en el pecho de Kagome y otra en el pecho de Inuyasha, significando que desde esa noche sus almas estaban conectadas.

Se recostaron en el pasto, Kagome se poso en el pecho de Inuyasha y el la abrazo acercándola más a él, y vieron como las 2 luciérnagas que se habían posado en ellos se alejaban juntas hacia lo más alto del firmamento.

[_Los sueños conectan a 2 personas predestinadas a estar juntas, el amor se demuestra no solo con besos y caricias sino en ayudar y hacer que los sueños de aquellas dos almas enamoradas se hagan realidad]_

Sus miradas de volvieron a encontrar, el se acerco y la volvió a besar, ella correspondió suavemente. Al separarse el la miro profundamente, se acerco a su oído.

- Déjame… probarte mi amor… déjame estar a tu lado por toda la eternidad- susurro Inuyasha, a lo que ella asentía. Un beso corto se dieron, en un suspiro los dijo lograron articular "**te amo**".

Fin :)

aww... este es la primera historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sensaciones

Volvió a su época **furiosa**, **triste** y llena de **dolor**, sensaciones que aparecían siempre cuando Inuyasha se encontraba con Kykio. Pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por sus rojas mejillas de **furia**. Caminaba a pasos firmes pero lentos mientras el viento de la tarde acariciaba sus cabellos negros y el sol daba calor a su piel blanca.

-Eres un estúpido Inuyasha- murmuraba en voz baja para sí misma repitiéndoselo una y otra vez, para así calmar esas lagrimas y calmarse a sí misma.

Entro a su casa anunciando su llegada dejando que su madre la recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Entro a la pequeña sala sentándose en unos de los cojines de la mesita frente a su abuelo que leía el periódico.

-Bienvenida a casa Kagome- dijo su abuelo poniendo el periódico en la mesa dejando ver una sonrisa tierna y fraternal de parte de él.

-¿Sucedió algo querida?- pregunto su madre entrando a la sala.

-N-no es solo que… en pocos días tengo exámenes así que vine a repasar, es muy difícil en la época feudal- sonrío ampliamente tratando de ocultar el dolor de esos encuentros entre los 2 amantes.

-¿Segura Kagome?- pregunto su madre al ver que algo parecía ocultar

-Hai mama- su sonrisa aun estaba presente- Ne ¿y Souta?- pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Oh aun no llega de la escuela, apenas son las 12:45 pm vendrá en 2 horas más.- Respondió la madre de Kagome- Bueno iré a terminar la comida, será mejor que te duches Kagome.

-Hai- se levanto del cojín y se dirigió al baño.

Al entrar lleno la tina con agua caliente y se despojo de sus ropas metiéndose en el agua. Dejo que el agua tibia calmara sus sensaciones de **dolor**. Cerró sus ojos pensando en él, el dueño de esa cabellera plateada y ojos dorados… Inuyasha… Suspiro mientras limpiaba su cuerpo y cabello.

Al terminar se coloco una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, salió de baño y se dirigió a su cuarto. Busco algo cómodo para estar en casa. No le importo ponerse sus pijamas así que tomo su ropa interior y se la coloco en su cuerpo junto con las pijamas.

Se recostó en su cama, tocando las sabanas como si nunca las hubiera sentido. La sensación de **suavidad** y **calor **relajando su cuerpo ante la tensión de sus músculos.

¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Cómo me pude enamorar de ese…idiota?- hablaba para sí misma, ya sabía que el amor era difícil y que solía haber "no correspondidos" cuando uno se enamora, mas… ¿por qué él le daba alas?

Mas ella sabía que el siempre elegiría a Kykio ahora y siempre. Lagrimas salían de su corazón ya **adolorido** ante la cruel realidad. Cerró sus ojos cayendo en sueño ante sus ojos ya **cansados** de llorar.

-Kagome… - se oyó un susurro de una voz **suave** y **cálida**, haciendo que la aludida despertara de su sueño.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente mirando al responsable que la había levantado. Su madre estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa tierna adornando su rostro.

-Ya llego Souta, para que bajes a comer.

-Si mama…ahorita bajo- respondió mientras se sentaba en la cama. Su madre salió de la habitación con calma como solía ser ella.

Kagome se tallo los ojos, pues veía borroso después de tantas lágrimas derramadas. Miro a la ventana, sabía que el tal vez no vendría por ella esta vez por su orgullo mas no le importo a ella. Decidió quedarse en su época por un tiempo para "descansar". Bajo a comer con calma mas con pasos pesados por el **cansancio**. Se sentó en la mesa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegra verte hermana- saludo Souta desde su lugar junto a ella.

-A mí también me alegra Souta- sonrío al ver a su hermano menor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas hija?- pregunto su madre

-Mmm creo que al menos 2 o 3 semanas- dijo mientras daba gracias por la comida y empezaba a comer.

-¿Tanto tiempo Kagome?- pregunto su abuelo incrédulo, Kagome siempre se quedaba solo 3 días o hasta 1 semana.

-Pues vienen los exámenes finales y tengo que estar muy lista, no quiero reprobar el año por todas mis faltas, si paso los exámenes pasare mis clases- dijo mientras tomaba otro bocado de su comida

-Eres muy aplicada hermana- comento Souta, sabiendo que había tenido una pelea con Inuyasha, siempre venia después de una pelea con él.

-Es solo que no me quiero atrasar.- sonrío para su familia.

La comida transcurrió en silencio. Al terminar Kagome se disculpo y decidió subir a su habitación a repasar para mañana. Tomo sus libros y cuadernos y se sentó en su escritorio. Empezó a leer y a escribir mas y mas notas, tratando de entender los problemas de Algebra, analizando párrafos e historias. Así paso toda su tarde sentía como si su cerebro iría a explotar.

Llego la noche, fue a cenar y al terminar se dedico a volver a sus estudios. Daba gracias a que podía entender varias de las cosas sobre Algebra aun que nunca fue su fuerte. Más tarde miro su reloj de mesa las 11:30 decidió ya descansar para un nuevo día mañana.

El sol brillaba fuertemente esa mañana. Kagome se levanto y se vistió con su uniforme escolar. Bajo a desayunar solo un pan tostado con leche y salió a la escuela. Miro la escuela parecía como si no hubiera ido en años.

-¡Kagome!- La aludida volteo al escuchar su nombre, fue donde encontró a sus amigas Eri, Arimi y Yuka.

- Hola chicas- saludo Kagome con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- Vaya nos alegra que te sientas mejor del parasito que habitaba en tu cerebro.- comento Eri preocupada junto con Arimi y Yuka. Kagome solo las miro incrédulas…su abuelo solía inventar estúpidas enfermedades las cuales ellas creían.

- S-si ya estoy mejor.

- Nos alegra que vinieras pronto serán los exámenes finales.- comento Arimi concertada

- Si y necesito su ayuda para pasarlos- dijo Kagome casi rogándoles por su ayuda.

Nosotras te ayudamos Kagome- comentaron las 3 con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, Kagome correspondió a la sonrisa y entraron juntas a la escuela

[Mientras en otra época]

Un inquieto Hanyou se notaba algo desesperado y a la vez irritado. Y por así decirlo sus amigos no le ayudan mucho en su estado emocional.

-Pobre Señorita Kagome, debe estar devastada y tal vez no vuelva esta vez- comento Miroku en voz alta para que cierto medio demonio lo escuchara.

-Lo se Miroku… pobre Kagome-chan, tal vez el chico de su época la este ¡consolando! Con abrazos y posiblemente ¡besos!- Sango imitaba a Miroku tratando de que Inuyasha fuera tras Kagome.

-Adultos…son tan complicados y extraños, Yo no quiero ser como InuBaka cuando crezca.- comento Shippo de brazos cruzados.

Los 4 se encontraban en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Mientras la dueña de la cabaña se encontraba en una "misión" de curación en otra aldea.

-Déjense de estupideces, siempre regresa Kagome no importa lo que me digan.- dijo sentado recargado en la pared con pies y brazos cruzados.

-Pero porque tú la traes Inuyasha.- dijo Shippo, Inuyasha se irrito más al saber que el pequeño zorro tenia la razón.

-Si pudiéramos ir a su época iríamos por ella, hasta la acompañaríamos para que no estuviera sola en su momento de desgracia.- dijo Miroku tomando acto de **adolorido** y **sentimental**.

-Inuyasha déjate de juegos y ve por Kagome- grito Sango ya harta de la actitud del Hanyou.

-¡No iré hoy ni mañana ni nunca!- dijo cerrando sus ojos y acostándose de espalda para no ver a sus "amigos".

-El no tiene remedio- comentaron Shippo y Miroku, mientras Sango solo deseaba darle unos golpes en la cabeza a Inuyasha.

[En la época de Kagome]

Ya era tarde y se encontraba estudiando con las notas de sus amigas. Todo lo importante lo anotaba en un cuaderno aparte para repaso, pues sus amigas eran tan amables de haber subrayado y marcado lo que vendría en el examen. Se sentía feliz, pues con tanto que memorizar y aprender olvidaba cada vez más a… Inuyasha, más sabía que tenía que enfrentarlo hasta terminar de recolectar los fragmentos de la perla.

Pasaron 5 días desde que Kagome había regresando a su época. Shippo la esperaba todos los días en el pozo. Inuyasha solo se dedicaba a caminar o simplemente sentarse en un árbol y pensar. Como admitir la sensación de **abandono** y **soledad** mas su orgullo no le dejaba admitir sus sentimientos. El se encontraba en lo más alto del árbol sagrado, era el único donde sentía a Kagome junto a él cuando ella no estaba con él. Miro al cielo buscando una respuesta a sus interminables preguntas internas.

Más tarde ya de noche, los cuatro se encontraban en la cabaña cenando, callados… todo cambiaba cuando Kagome no estaba con ellos y todos lo sabían incluyendo Inuyasha. Mañana ya serian 6 días sin ella, y su vacio se hacía presente día con día…

-Espero que la Señorita Kagome se encuentre bien- dijo Miroku mirando el fuego de la fogata donde comían todos alrededor de ella.

-Tal vez este en uno de esos exámenes de los que ella habla mucho, por eso no habrá vuelto- dijo Sango tratar de animar a Shippo que se encontraba deprimido sin la chica que lo defendía de sus temores.

- Solo espero que vuelva pronto… la extraño- dijo Shippo mientras terminaba su cena y se recostaba junto con Kirara.

Inuyasha solo miraba mas no comentaba pero aun que no lo admitiera extrañaba a Kagome al igual o más que Shippo. Todos los demás terminaron su cena y se recostaron a descansar. Mas Inuyasha no. Al ver que todos estaban dormidos salió de la cabaña y se dirigió al pozo. Deseaba verla, abrazarla y confesarle sus sentimientos, mas ¿Cómo lo haría?

Mientras con Kagome, terminaba de cenar y se dirigía a su habitación a estudiar. Se enfoco mas en Algebra pues se le dificultaba mucho. Se concentraba en cada problema y en cada método para resolverlo y cada vez más entendía los problemas y sus soluciones. Fue donde escucho un ruido proveniente de la ventana. Miro la ventana que se encontraba abierta dejando ver a un chico con ojos dorados y cabellos plateados.

-Inuyasha…-susurro despacio pero audible para él.

-Kagome… yo…-trato de hablar mas las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago no le dejaban hablar.

-No tienes que decir nada Inuyasha- dijo Kagome mientras volvió a sus libros y trataba de ignorar a Inuyasha y a su loco corazón que corría a mil por hora.

-Mas… yo quiero decir algo…- dijo **nervioso**, algo que llamo la atención de Kagome pues Inuyasha nunca se ponía de ese modo.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Kagome mirándolo a los ojos, mientras él se sentaba en la cama de la chica.

-Primero perdón por lo que paso- dijo con la mirada gacha, evitando los ojos de ella.

-No tienes que disculparte, yo se que amas a Kykio y que no cambiara eso nada ni nadie, así que no te preocupes por eso está bien- dijo con una sonrisa fingida, pues esa verdad mataba su corazón.

-Kagome… es que… ahh… me resulta difícil decirte esto.- dijo aun sin mirarla

Kagome se imaginaba lo peor, ¿trataba de decirle que la dejaba?, ¿Qué elegía a Kykio para terminar la misión? Kagome quería llorar mas no se dejo ahogo todas sus ganas de llorar en un gran suspiro.

-Inuyasha, ya dímelo por favor.- dijo angustiada y desesperada.

-Bueno… es que yo…- tomo aire para continuar y relajar sus músculos ya tensos por la situación.- Es que, cada vez que veo a Kykio me preocupo y me alegra, mas al terminar de verla ella me deja lastimado y humillado. Trato de no caer en ese juego que ella trae conmigo mas…no puedo evitarlo tengo la obligación de estar cuidando de ella.- Kagome ponía atención a cada palabra de Inuyasha sabía que aun que el doliera sus palabras y su decisión ella sería feliz su él lo era.- Y pues estos últimos meses… eh caído en otra trampa mas no con Kykio, si no con otra.- Una apuñalada en el corazón de Kagome, mas no dijo nada solo asintió para que el continuara.- Trate de negarlo una y otra vez mas no puedo más, simplemente si no estoy con ella me muero y deseo más que nada verla. Mas nunca tuve el valor para decirle mis sentimientos- Kagome lo miraba tratando de no llorar ante sus palabras más se sostuvo fuerte.- Hasta ahora…-

-¿Uh?- Kagome quedo confundía hasta que el termino de hablar- ¿Cómo que "hasta ahora" Inuyasha?-

-Kagome… sí que eres ¡TONTA!- Dijo rascándose su cabeza desesperado.

-¿de qué hablas?- dijo aun mas confundida

-Kagome… - se sentó frente a ella mirando los ojos chocolate que lo volvían loco.- es a ti…te elijó a ti Kagome porque… y-yo…t-te…a…amo…- dijo sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella.

Kagome se quedo callada, mirando los ojos dorados de Inuyasha. Trato de aclarar su mente y lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Hablas…enserio…Inuyasha- dijo **nerviosa**, **confundida**, **feliz**, y más…

-Nunca hable más enserio Kagome…- Dijo sonrojado

Ella lo miro, y lagrimas salían de sus ojos. **Felicidad**, un sentimiento tan grande que hace derramar lagrimas de **emoción** y **sorpresa**.

-Inuyasha… no se qué… decir…- dijo con un sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas.

-Lo que sientes…dime… deseo escuchar de tus labios aquellas palabras que me mantendrán vivo toda la eternidad.- suplico y rogo, solo deseaba saber que realmente Kagome le correspondía.

-Inuyasha… t-te amo…- dijo agachando la mirada sonrojada.

-Tonta…- dijo tratando de ver los ojos de ella, buscando sinceridad y honestidad…las cual encontró.

Ella solo sonrío, se miraron uno al otro… Sus ojos decían más que ellos. El se fue acercando a ella mientras que ella se sonrojaba y temblaba.

-No pasa nada…confía en mí… por favor- suplico una vez más el Hanyou.

Ella asintió sonrojada, mientras él se acercaba más. Rozo sus labios lentamente **sorprendiendo** a Kagome ante su acto. Inuyasha sentía la respiración **nerviosa** de ella a lo cual sonrió con arrogancia. Mas él quería saber el sabor de los labios de aquella joven extraña que le había robado el corazón. Así que la beso lento pero con pasión. Miles de sensaciones invadieron el corazón de Kagome junto con su cuerpo. **Nerviosismo**, **emoción**, **alegría**, **deseo**, **amor**… Sensaciones que los 2 tenían y padecían. Sus sentimientos quedaron claros ante su beso. Inuyasha se separo poco a poco de Kagome, quien lo miraba sonrojada y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Él le sonrío devuelta.

-Perdón por ser un idiota- se disculpo Inuyasha apenado.

-No hay nada que perdonar Inuyasha.

-¿Regresaras conmigo?- pregunto con una mirada inocente y suplicante

-No puedo ahora… tengo que prepararme para mis exámenes.- dijo bajando la mirada al recordar sus estudios.

-"Sango tuvo la razón todo el tiempo"- pensó Inuyasha – entonces me quedare hasta que regreses.

-¿Enserio?- dijo incrédula Kagome

-Sí, tengo que cuidar a que ningún chico te toque ahora.- dijo posesivamente con una sonrisa

Kagome rio ante el comentario de Inuyasha y solo lo miro con ternura. Todo fue tan rápido que parecía un sueño.

-Está bien, pero conste que no te obligue a nada Inuyasha- dijo sonriendo. Él le sonrío de vuelta y asintió.

Y así se quedo el acuerdo. Al día siguiente mientras Kagome fue a la escuela, Inuyasha regreso a su época explicándoles a sus amigos lo ocurrido los cuales le felicitaron ante su "valor".

Pasaron las tres semanas rápido, Kagome estudiando y pasándose ratos libres junto a su Hanyou. Entre cortos besos e infinitas caricias expresándose su amor.

Miles de sensaciones se dan en el amor, tanto como felices y tristes. Mas solo en el verdadero amor la tristeza está presente porque si no duele… es que no hay amor. Eso hace que el amor sea más y más fuerte al pasar los años. Cada Sensación es diferente mas deja que todo tenga sentido… en una relación.

Fin :)

Hola a todos espero que este capitulo tambien haya sido de su agrado :)


End file.
